Bon Aniversaire, Mon Chéri
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's birthday rolls around once more but this year Francis has an extra special present for the Englishman. FACE family set up. Just a fluffy, cheesy and mostly plot-less one-shot.


_**Just an old oneshot from my FrU.K. days that I thought I would post at long last.**_

_**FACE family fluffy cheesy goodness~**_  
_**Enjoy~**_

_**Update;**_

_**Okay, I know some of the French was wrong in this and thank you to everyone that told me so. In my defense, all I do in my French lessons is write FanFiction, so yeah. And I fixed up some of the English as well~**_

_**As you were~**_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

The morning sun was just beginning to shine through the crack in the curtains, glaring down onto the sleeping faces of the two who were sprawled out in the bed in the middle of the room;

Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland.

The first one to open his weary eyes was Arthur, his stunning emerald irises sparkling like the morning dew. He shuffled slightly in the Frenchman's arms, enjoying the familiar comfort of his lover's embrace, before sitting up, now fully awake. The Brit stared down at Francis, twirling lock of his light blonde hair round a slender finger. The sleeping blonde shook his head a little, noticing the gentle tug. "Francis?" Arthur whispered, his voice still groggy from sleep, "You want to get up, love?"

Francis' blue eyes flickered open momentarily, only to shut tight again. "But Arthur, it's too bright." The Frenchman sounded like a child. Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes at how pathetic he could be.

Arthur stroked Francis' arm, begging him to get up. "Please?"

"Fine, fine…" he sighed, pulling himself up to rest against the headboard and inviting the Englishman to sit in his lap.

Arthur welcomed the invitation and snuggled up to his boyfriend's chest. "Mm~ Good morning, love."

"Bon matin." Francis sighed, slipping into his native tongue as he did when he was content. He placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead.

All of a sudden there was a timid knocking at the door of their bedroom. "Daddy, Papa, may I come in?" The two men exchanged a quick glance before Francis replied; "Oui, Matteiu. Come in." The door squeaked open and through it walked a young boy, around nine years old, his shoulder length blonde locks shining in the room's dull light, his beloved teddy bear clutched tight to his chest. He walked in and clambered up on to the bed, rather unceremoniously, and sat himself at the end of the bed in front of his parents. The two men looked on adoringly, unable to resist the urge to smile, only to be disturbed by Matthew's brother. They heard him run down the corridor and couldn't miss him as he threw the door of his fathers' room open and ran in, flying up on to the bed and landing in his daddy's arms.

"Alfred!" Arthur sighed, not at all surprised by his eldest son's behavior, "You should know to knock first."

The loud American boy clambered onto his favorite parent's lap and stated; "Heroes don't need to knock!"

"Good morning, Alfred." The Frenchman interrupted, trying to diffuse the argument that was bound to break out otherwise.

"Mornin' Papa!" the boy chirped.

Francis removed himself from under Arthur, allowing the Brit to sit back against the headboard, only to have Alfred sprawl out over his bare chest. Francis instead sat himself down at the other end of the bed, cradling the quieter brother in his arms.

"Hmm, you two are up early aren't you?" Arthur realized. Usually, he and Francis would be downstairs with the kettle on and the boys would be dead to the world.

"Oui." Francis smiled as he placed Matthew down on the floor, letting him wander from the room, swiftly followed by his brother, who may have broken a few of Arthur's ribs in the process of getting up. "Today is special, after all."

"Special?"

The two boys returned to the bedroom, each clutching a box.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" they sang in chorus.

"Happy birthday, dear." The Frenchman hummed, blowing Arthur a kiss from his end of the bed.

The Brit mentally face palmed. Of course! How did he forget? Although, the thought of Alfred actually getting up early is enough to make anyone forget what day it is. The two children hopped back up onto the bed and sat by their Papa to give Arthur their presents. Alfred gave his gift first, which wasn't exactly a surprise; it was a leather bound dairy that Arthur himself had helped Alfred to buy. Matthew had gotten him a new tea set to replace the one that Alfred had "accidentally" broken. It was pretty plain, but at least some thought had been put into it and most of Matthew's pocket money too. "Thank you, boys." Arthur smiled, hugging both kids close, "Thank you."

"Ahem, you still have my present to open." Francis smiled. Getting up from his seat, he walked round to Arthur's side of the bed and produced a small, navy colored suede box from seemingly out of nowhere. He handed the little box to Arthur, who had now moved to sit right on the edge of the mattress. The Englishman took the delicate present and held it as though it could break any second, and opened it. Inside he found a ring. A simple silver ring with only one gem in it; a bright green emerald. He looked up at Francis, slightly confused. Sure, he wore jewelry, evident by his pierced ears and the insane number of bracelets permanently around his wrists but this was way too fancy for him. Before he could ask him, Francis knelt down on one knee and took Arthur's delicate hand in his own.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

The younger boys gasped at the proposal. They may have been young, but they understood the meaning of the gesture none the less. As for Arthur himself, he was stunned. He stared deep into Francis' crystal clear eyes and think, though of course he wasn't thinking for long.

"Yes!" The two men stood up and hugged each other, the hug soon turning into a kiss.

"Ew!" Alfred cried, teasing his fathers.

Mathew turned to face his brother with a frown on his face, "Alfred, don't!" He scolded, "You should be happy for them."

"I am! Don't flip, Mattie!"

Arthur and Francis broke for air, struggling to keep kissing and not laugh at Alfred and Matthew's bickering "Yes, of course!" Arthur echoed, nuzzling his face lovingly into the Frenchman's chest.

"Come on you two." Francis invited the children over for a group hug, and they ran to him. "Bon anniversaire, mon chéri." The taller blonde sighed, leaving a tender kiss on his fiancée's forehead. "Bon anniversaire."

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**Ah~ Cheesy proposal drabble. Though, I find myself wanting to write more FACE family stuff… So be prepared for that~**_

_**Hasta la pasta~**_

_**~TFV**_


End file.
